Taking Chances
by Taskemus
Summary: [HondaxOtogi] [RebeccaxMiho] Miho and Rebecca play matchmaker to Honda and Otogi.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd know more about Miho and wouldn't have to be practically making her character up here. ...I don't own Gravitation, either.

Authors Notes: I wrote this ages ago and don't really like it, but just now typed it up anyway. I have no idea what time period this is supposed to be in. Just read it, it doesn't have to make sense. (And actually it doesn't make sense, but I couldn't edit sense into it if I tried.) This is only going to be two chapters long, unless I decide to continue it.

Summary: Miho and Rebecca play matchmaker to Honda and Otogi. Eventual Honda/Otogi and Rebecca/Miho, slight Honda/Miho and Miho/Otogi.

Warnings: Shonen ai, Shoujo ai, swearing, slight OOCness

So, I'm going down to Burger World, minding my own business.

I step into the building like normal, and the waitress greets me (she knows my name, since I come here every day after school), and is ready to sit me down at the second table on the left, like usual, and I order a salad and a decaf, like usual, and sit there reading a manga from the library. That's when usual stops.

Hey. You!

I look up, and find myself staring into the eyes of a short girl, with large blue eyes that are hidden beneath small brown glasses. Her hair is blonde and thick, and she looks foreign.

You're sitting at my table.

She stares at me with an accusatory gaze, and for a split second it occurs to me that this is _my_ table. That I should stand up to her and tell her to leave. But she hasn't really done anything to me, and maybe she was here first.

Oh. I'm sorry - I'll move - I say, picking up my manga, but as I move to get up, she steals it of my hands and examines it.

Gravitation? I've read this. But I'm not this far yet, she says, turning around and examining me. Can I borrow this a sec? I begin to protest, but soon realize that it's useless. Before I know it she has slid into the seat next to me and is reading my manga.

I sit there, twiddling my thumbs and waiting for the waitress to get back with my salad.

I'm _trying _to mind my own business. Really, I'm trying.

But it's hard, because it's not only this strange foreign girl. Oh, no. It's much more than that. See, in front of me are these two guys that who're both kind of popular at my school. One of them even asked me on a date once. I think his name was Honda.

The girl next to me looks up, seeming to have noticed them, too. She leans a little closer to me, a devious expression on her face.

Look. He's blushing.

I turn back around, and notice that she's right. The guy across from Honda - the most popular guy at our school - is blushing. But I don't get it. It's cute, but why did this foreign girl point it out?

Um.. excuse me.. I ask the foreign girl next to me, embarrassed that I don't know her name.

Rebecca Hawkins.Hawkins-san. He _is_ blushing.

Then she turns and stares at me like I'm the most dense person in the world. Like there's something obvious that I'm missing here.

Don't you get it? That guy's kind of blushing _at_ the other guy, if you follow me.

And then it hits me.

So I'm thinking, that black haired guy, is he gay? Rebecca continues, looking right at me.

It...It'd be just like Gravitation, I say, hesitantly looking back towards their table.

It would be interesting, if they were... together. It might be kind of cute to see them kiss, I reflect. I don't know if I'd tell anyone at school if that's what was going on. But what it all comes down to is that my decaf's still sitting on the table, forgotten, and Rebecca's pushing up her glasses and putting down her manga, and we're both watching them out of the corner of our eyes.

So, why'd you bring me here, man? Honda smirks across the table at his companion, eyes containing a glint of malice.

The guy across from him gulps, idly twirling a strand of his jet-black hair.

He must be embarrassed, poor thing, Rebecca whispers to me, grinning from ear to ear, But at least he got the courage to ask him out, huh?

I nod, as the black-haired guy - I think his name was Otogi - fidgets in his seat.

I bet that other guy hasn't figured it out yet, you know. The one that's Yuugi's friend.

I nod and whisper back enthusiastically.

Just like in the manga, where Shuichi hasn't figured out that he loves Yuki!

We are both jerked back to attention when Otogi finally speaks.

No reason, I just wanted to chat. I haven't seen you around lately, and wanted to hang out. That's all.Right, of course that's all. Rebecca says, continuing to grin at me, and I grin back, suppressing my giggles.

Right. It's not like I don't see you every day at school, you know. Honda laughs and leans back in his seat.

Otogi is playing with his hair again, looking down at the table for lack of anything to say.

Yeah. I heard somewhere that the color red makes you hungry, he points out, attempting to make conversation. This place must be pretty cheap if it's using tactics like that. I mean, just look at it. All the tables are red.

Honda nods. Food's pretty good, though. The black-haired boy gazes out the window, still twirling a strand of his hair.

His hair's pretty long. Why doesn't he cut it? I ask Rebecca, It's against school rules and everything!Maybe he wants to look like a girl.

I laugh without meaning to, and Honda glances at me for a second. I don't think he recognizes me, or if he does, he doesn't acknowledge me.

Okay, something's up. What's the deal, Otogi?

Otogi shifts slightly in his seat.

Yeah, you guessed it. Something's up. His tone's still pretty light.

I creep my chair a little closer towards their table. Whatever's going on, I want to know about this something. And I'm hoping that it's what I think it is, that he's confessing his undying love for Honda. The fangirl inside me squeals at the thought.

Well, I -Say it, Otogi! Rebecca encourages.

Excuse me, miss? Your salad. And.. A loud, nasal voice.

I look up. The waitress.

Rebecca ask, putting on her sweetest smile.

Are you finished with your coffee?

Rebecca nods, even though I'm not, and the waitress sweeps my cup onto her tray.

We both spin around as quickly as possible, to get back to the conversation. But it's too late. Otogi's mouth has reverted to a thin, unmoving line.

Honda's speaking. ...kidding me! You _love_ Shizuka, man!

There's a betrayed quality to his voice. This can't be a good sign.

No joke. I don't like her. Even though Otogi's back is to me, I can hear his smile.

You're insane, Honda laughs, 

He leans over the table, whispering conspiringly.

So I can have her, then? Otogi's voice is soft, and so quiet that I have to lean back against my chair even further. Knock yourself out. Rebecca whispers spitefully, glaring at me through the rims of her glasses, They're fighting over a _girl_?

I sigh, resting my head in my hands.

These guys would look cute together, but I guess it's not going to work.

And then Rebecca starts, shivering suddenly, pushing up her glasses again, a strange glint in her eyes that I don't like.

I know exactly what we have to do. If they're not gonna fall in love by themselves, well, then, we'll make it happen.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, would I be writing this disclaimer?

Authors Notes: Be afraid. I have no idea where this chapter came from.

Rebecca's face breaks into a huge, devious grin, staring at me so hard I feel uncomfortable.

Please, Miho? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

I stare into my lap. Um... sorry, but... I don't think I could do that...Come on! It's not that hard. Just do what I would do. Please, Miho! For me? I'll give you your manga back... Rebecca urges.

And something about her tone of voice convinces me that it really _won't_ be that hard. At least not if Rebecca is with me.

I slowly slide my chair backwards, listening to it grate against the floor cacophonously. Rebecca follows me, prancing over to Honda's table.

I reach the table first, and my heart pounds. _Just do what Rebecca would do._

E-Excuse me, Otogi-chan?

Two pairs of surprised eyes spin over to look at me. Otogi speaks up first.

Do I kno-

I stop his words with an overwhelming hug, practically throwing him off the chair, and kiss his cheek as an afterthought. My heart is beating so quickly that I can barely hear it anymore.

Why didn't you talk to me? I was at the table right behind you, you bastard. After last night, I thought you loved me.

I wonder if he can believe this, if my voice is confident enough for him to believe this. If I said that too softly, he'll already see through me.

There's a muffled noise that sounds slightly like get the hell away from me from below me somewhere.

I glance at Honda.

Perfect.

So _that's_ why you forgot about Shizuka, eh? Now you're going to steal my girl away from me? Is that it, Otogi?

Otogi finally finds the strength to push me away from. He stares at me for a second, then blinks and turns to his companion.

It's not like that, Honda. I don't even know who the hell this is - he pauses and squints his eyes. Wait a second. This is _your_ girl now, is it?Yeah, right. I saw how she was acting with you. Or maybe you were too _drunk_ to remember her?

Otogi glares. That was one time! One time, Honda!

This isn't working, I realize with a shiver. They weren't supposed to argue this much, not with this amount of menace in their voices.

You know what, Honda? You can't have Shizuka, and you can't have this girl. I won't let you. he bangs his mug down on the table for emphasis.

Oh? And _why not_?

I catch my breath, sending a glance to Rebecca, who takes the hint, stepping forward from the shadows.

Miho knows why, Honda.

She practically radiates confidence with her determined eyes and knowledgeable grin, and both boys stop speaking to look at me.

I take a deep breath and say the words before my conscience catches up with me. He told me last night when he was drunk. It's because he loves you, Honda.He's gay. Miho told me, Rebecca adds, smirking slightly.

Otogi starts choking on his burger and Honda's canned coffee falls from his hands, spilling all over the table. He sends it a quick glance and then turns back to me, wide-eyed.

Say that again, Miho?Otogi is in love with you. I repeat matter-of-factly.

I am not! Otogi says, finally coming to his senses. I didn't say anything like that!Aha, so you _were_ drunk! Honda points out, Wait. Since when do you like me in a weird way, Otogi?For the last time, I don't! And no, I was not drunk and there was no last night, and I have no idea who this girl even is!

He didn't deny he was gay, I realize, concentrating on these words and somehow trying to communicate them telepathically to Rebecca.

So, you're saying Miho just came over here to play some sick little game of matchmaking?Well, yeah, Otogi says, looking defeated. It's not that far-fetched, is it?Miho's not that kind of girl, Otogi! She wouldn't -

Otogi leans across the table, putting a hand over Honda's mouth, and his voice changes to a sultry whisper.

Why're you arguing so much, Honda? You want to believe this girl? You want to believe that I like you?

Honda pushes the hand away, flustered.

No, I'm just saying -

And then Otogi does the unthinkable, and kisses him. I watch, breath caught in my throat, as Honda's hand entangles itself in Otogi's hair and pulls it, soft moans emitting from his lips. I feel my cheeks turning red with heat.

Rebecca turns to me, wide-eyed. 

My blush increases. You shouldn't swear, Hawkins-san.I can swear if I want to. It's not that big of a deal. My companion's eyes are still riveted on Otogi and Honda, who are pulling apart.

And you can call me Rebecca, if you want.

Otogi is laughing, smirk plastered on his face.

So you _do_ like me, Honda. I thought so.

Honda's face is redder than mine, and he stammers. No! You're... you're just a good kisser, that's all.I'm just a good kisser, Otogi repeats, And I have to say you weren't that bad yourself, Honda. Honda's smirking too, now.

Rebecca turns and winks at me, blue eyes triumphant, as Honda leans over the table and kisses Otogi on the lips.

So none of us notice when the waitress comes over to pick up the cups. At least, Honda and Otogi don't.

Rebecca stops her, glaring, as she turns to leave.

Just give the bill to me, okay?

The waitress nods and hurries off, and then Honda's accusing voice chimes in from behind.

Excuse me? I ask.

You two. You... set us up or something.

Fear rises in my throat as he stares at me. He figured it out! I could get into so much trouble at school...he could spread rumors about me and everyone would believe him...

Before I know what's happening, Rebecca grabs my hand, pulling me out of the restaurant, past Honda and Otogi's confused faces. She grins, calling out over her shoulder.

No, we really just wanted to remind Otogi about last night. If you're going to mess around with a girl, you should at least speak to her the next day! Jeez!

And then we're off, laughing breathlessly, running haphazardly through the streets in case they decide to follow us.

Rebecca grabs my hand as we get to the intersection across from my house, and for some reason I find myself looking away.

That was fun, Rebecca, I say, eyes cast at the ground.

She grins at me, tilting my head back up so I'm looking at her. Yeah. It was.I - I almost can't believe that we just got two guys to kiss each other. I can! But I couldn't have done it alone.Actually, I could never have done that if I was by myself, either. I say.

Yeah! We're like partners in crime now!

I nod weakly, wishing she would let go of my hand. It's awkward... but still so soft that I want to keep holding on.

And then her grin widens, and before I know it she has closed the space between us and is pressing her lips to mine.

It's over before I realize what's happening, and she's letting go of my hand and running back off to wherever she came from.

Ta ta, Miho! she cries, blowing me a kiss as she runs.

In less that a minute she has disappeared. I follow her footsteps idly, fingering my lips where she kissed them, and then notice something on the ground.

Rebecca dropped the teddy bear she was carrying. It's sitting there on the ground, a cuddly soft mess wearing navy overalls, and I smile and pick it up, brushing off the dirt. There's a phone number on the tag, and I make up my mind to call it tomorrow.

She does still have my manga. I'll call just to get it back, you know. Nothing more.

And then I look up and see that if I don't move quickly, I'll be mauled by a very angry looking Honda and Otogi.

FIN


End file.
